Spying on Cherub
by Cherubs
Summary: Nachdem Alex von seiner 7. Mission zurück kommt, wird er 3 Wochen später auf eine Neue Mission geschickt. Blunt hat mitbekommen, dass MI5 Kinderspione hat unter einer Organisation namens Cherub. Alex soll mehr rausfinden und geht auf eine neue Mission.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything all Charakters are Robert Muchmore or Anthony Horowitz

**Und so begann es ...**

_Zum bisherigen Verlauf: alles bei Alex so wie es in den Bändern 1-7 steht und bei Cherub wie es in den Bändern 1-5 steht._

**Alex PoV**

Es war jetzt 3 Wochen seit ich erfahren hatte, dass Ash am Tod meiner Eltern schuld war. Und genau 2 Wochen 6 Tage und 12 Stunden seit ich meine Mission beendet und nach hause gekommen war.

Jack war wie immer besorgt über mich und wütend auf Blunt.

**James Adams PoV**

Mac lies mich in sein Büro rufen. Das hatte meistens auch nichts Gutes zu bedeuten.

So auch heute.

„James, du weißt, dass du dich auf deiner letzten Mission falsch verhalten hast!''

Auf der letzten Mission in Chicago, sollten wir uns mit ein paar Kindern anfreunden um deren Haus zu sehen und die Wanzen zu installieren. Dummerweise hatte ich es geschafft, dass ich erwischt wurde und die Erwachsenen dieser Organisation hinter mir herliefen und meine Schwester mit einer Pistole befeuerten und sie am Bein trafen. Wir hatten die Mission sofort abbrechen müssen, bevor sie erst angefangen hatte und das nur weil ich so sorglos war. Ein MI6 Agent hatte die Mission übernommen und erfolgreich ausgeführt.

Oje das verhieß nichts gutes, wahrscheinlich durfte er wieder auf so eine Rekrutierungsmission. Von Zeit zu Zeit wurden manche von den Cherubs in Kinderheime geschickt um nach Kindern Ausschau zu halten, die geeignet wären. Den welcher Erwachsene würde denken, dass ein Kind ein Spion ist, diese Technik nutzen auch Verbrecher, denn wer erwartet schon das ein Kind ein Verbrecher oder Spion ist.

Zu Cherub durfte nur wer zwischen 5 und 18 Jahren war und wer die Aufnahmeprüfungen schaffte. Um die Aufnahmeprüfungen zu schaffen, musste man Test bestehen in den es um Moral, Selbsteinschätzung, Intelligenz und Stärke ging. Nicht viele schafften diese Test und die wenigen Kinder wo diese Test schafften, wurden durch ein Basistraining geschickt und mussten eine Prüfung bestehen, erst dann waren sie bereit auf Missionen zu gehen und bekamen ein graues T-Shirt. Viele gingen mehrmals durch Basistraining bevor sie es schafften.

„Ja aber…''

„Nichts, aber! Du hast dich zu benehmen. Und zur Strafe wirst du in ein Kinderheim in England geschickt. Es heißt St. Elizabeth und liegt in wirst morgen um 6 Uhr losfahren. Du wirst in ein Zimmer gebracht mit einem gewissen Alex Mayer kommen. Er war vorher auf der Brookland School. Eine Schule mit hohen Niveau. Alex spielte als einer der besten in dem Fußballteam der Schule. Er ist laut Schule in Deutsch und Französisch sehr gut, sportlich überdurschnittlich gut und in der Schule obwohl er über 3/4 des Schuljahres weg ist einer der Klassenbesten in allen Fächern. Er soll angeblich immer krank gewesen sein und kommt nach seinen Krankheiten meistens verletzt oder mit Narben. Es wird vermutet, dass er in einer Gang ist, nachdem sein Onkel bei einem Autounfall starb. Außerdem ist er 2nd Dan in Judo."

**Blunt PoV**

MI5 hatte Minispione. Und hatten es vor allen geheim gehalten. Per Zufall hatte ich es mitbekommen. Zusammen mit Mrs. Jones überlegte ich, wie wir mehr Informationen über die Cherubs raus finden können. Erwachsene wären zu auffällig, aber wie wäre es mit Alex. Er ist klug und sportlich in Höchstform. Außerdem wer würde denken, dass ein Junge einer der besten MI6 Spione ist und sie ausspioniert. Wir geben ihn in das Kinderheim St. Elizabeth, dort soll einer der Minispione hinkommen und neue Rekruten suchen. Smithers soll sich schon mal ein paar Gadgets ausdenken und ich lasse Alex anrufen. Er soll heute in die Bank kommen.


	2. Die neue Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own anything all Charakters are Robert Muchmore or Anthony Horowitz

**Und wieder MI6**

*ring, ring*

Wer ruft den um 14 Uhr an, dachte sich Alex der gerade aus der Schule gekommen war.

„Alex Rider, mit wem spreche ich."

„Hier ist Blunt, wir brauchen dich Alex sei bitte in spätestens einer Stunde in der Bank. Wir haben was ganz wichtiges raus gefunden und brauchen deine Hilfe."

„Aber hattet ihr nicht versprochen mich in Ruhe zu lassen nach der letzten sie sich jemanden anderes."

„Alex, du gehst oder wir stecken dich in ein Kinderheim und Jack muss zurück nach Amerika."

„Ich habe keine Wahl, also wann soll ich da sein?"

„15 Uhr spätestens, und diese Mission wird einfacher werden als jede andere die du hattest."

Jack war nicht sehr begeistert, dass Blunt ihn so kurz nach seiner letzten Mission wieder einsetzen wollte, aber lies ihn seufzend gehen, nicht ohne ihn zu ermahnen vorsichtig zu sein, denn sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Alex kam Punkt 15 Uhr an und wurde sofort zum Büro von Blunt gebracht. Dort erwarteten ihn Blunt und Jones schon.

"Alex, also wie gesagt, haben wir was wichtiges raus gefunden. Der MI5 hatte uns die ganze Zeit verheimlicht, dass sie eine Organisation haben namens bildet Waisenkinder zu Kinderspionen aus. Die Cherubs haben ein Basistraining das 90 Tage dauert. Die Kinder haben außerdem eine höher Schulausbildung, damit sie nachher nicht durch die Missionen nichts können.

Cherubs müssen bei ihren Missionen, die durch ein Ethikkommithee erlaubt werden muss, deine Missionen wären für die Cherubs zu gefährlich, nur ein paar Wanzen platzieren und sich ein bisschen mit den Kindern der Verdächtigen anfreunden um ein paar Infos zu bekommen. Außerdem dürfen sie Missionen zu jedem Zeitpunkt beenden und müssen sie nicht machen. Das Basistraining ist außerdem viel leichter als die leichteste Übung bei der SAS. Bei Cherub aufgenommen werden Waisen, die zwischen 6 und 18 Jahren alt sind, intelligent sind und sportlich.

Du wärst die Ideale Person. Wir werden dein Alter etwas ändern müssen. Du wirst Alex Mayer heißen und 12 Jahre alt sein. DU sollst auffallen indem du deine Sachen gut versteckst und wenig von dir verrätst, sodass es deren Agenten schwer haben werden. Außerdem sollt du durch deine Intelligenz und dein hohe Sportlichkeit auffallen. Wir werden dich in einem Heim unterbringen, indem ein Cherub ist. Deine Aufgabe ist es, erstens die Lage des Cherubcampus zu finden, wie sie trainieren, wie viele es sind und alles mögliche. Smithers wird dir ein paar Gadgets geben, allerdings werden es meistens welche seien wo getragen werden, da wenn die dich auf den Campus bringen alle deine Taschen durchsuchen.

Wir werden dir auch irgendetwas geben, dass wenn sie dir eine Spritze geben, dass du noch wach seien wirst. Da du gut im Schauspielen bist, wirst du so tun müssen als würdest du schlafen. Wir werden dir eine Uhr mit Funksignal geben, damit wir den Ort finden und zur Sicherheit, in deine Kleidung Sender einbauen und Gadgets. Du wirst außerdem ein Handy, dass dich direkt mit MI6 verbindet und noch ein paar nützliche Funktionen hat, die Creme die sich durch Metall durch frisst von deiner ersten Mission und weitere Gadgets, die als Alltagsgegenstände oder Spielzeuge verkleidet sind. Außerdem wirst du ein Schloss erhalten, dass ein Signal zu deinem Handy sendet wenn jemand versucht es zu öffnen."


	3. Vorbereitungen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything all Charakters are Robert Muchmore or Anthony Horowitz

**Alex PoV**

Zuerst ging ich zu Smithers, der mir auch dann die Gadgets für diese Mission gab. Es waren verschiedene, Kleider mit Gadgets, Spielzeuge, Accessoires und vorher genanntes Schloss, Handy, Uhr, Creme und ein Amulett wo ein Mittel in die Haut gab, dass gegen das Schlafmittel immun seien wird.

Das Schloss sah wie ein normales aus: Schwarz mit mehrstelligen Zahlencode, ein silberner Schlüssel drauf. Wie Schlösser eben aussehen.

Das Handy sah aus wie ein Motorola Milestone und hatte die selben Funktionen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es noch die Direktverbindung zu MI6, ein Abhörfunktion und eine Funktion hatte mit der man den gesamten Handyinhalt direkt zu MI6 senden konnte.

Die Uhr sah wie eine normale Digitaluhr aus, hatte auch eigentlich die selben Funktionen, bis auf das ein Sender eingebaut ist und das die Uhr kurz auch Gespräche aufnehmen kann.

Die Creme sah wie immer aus, nur war dieses mal länger und es waren auch 2 Stück statt einer für ihn.

Das Amulett war so groß wie eine Murmel, hatte ein kleines A eingraviert und war Silber. Immer wenn er das Amulett an hatte war er gegen das Schlafmittel immun.

Außerdem hatte er noch eine Hose,ein Hemd,eine Jacke und Schuhe.

Die Hose war blau, hatte mehrere Taschen, Verzierungen in den Messer versteckt sind, und war knie lang, die Hose war außerdem Wasserfest und Kugelsicher.

Die Jacke war ebenfalls blau und Wasserfest und Kugelsicher, hatte ein paar Verzierungen und Geheimfächer.

Das Hemd war rot kariert, hatte Taschen,Geheimfächer und war Wasserfest.

Die Schuhe sahen aus wie ganz normale Adidasschuhe nur hatten sie noch einen verborgenen Sender eingebaut.

Nachdem ich die Gadgets von Smithers bekommen hatte ging ich nach hause. Jack öffnete mir die Tür mit einem und wo darfst du diesmal hin und einer Schimpfrede auf MI6 und Blunt. nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte half sie mir eine geeignete Tasche auszusuchen und ein paar Kleidungsstücke.

Schließlich hatte ich fertig gepackt und legte mich hin um noch eine Weile schlafen zu können, irgendeiner der Fahrer vom MI6 würde mich abholen und zum Kinderheim bringen. Dort würde ich dann ein paar Tage bleiben und mich als Rekrut an werben lassen.

Ich überlege mir am besten schon mal ein paar Sachen wie ich auffallen kann aber so ohne das man merkt, dass ich so hoch trainiert bin. Denn es würde schon etwas seltsam wirken wenn ein Kind auf dem Niveau von SAS ist und vor allem mit jedem Schuss einen tödlichen Treffer landen könnte.

Dann schlief ich ein und kurz darauf wurde ich von Jack aufgeweckt. "Alex, es ist schon 6 Uhr, bereit heute abgeholt zu werden und ins Kinderheim gebracht zu werden!Ich habe dir was zum essen gemacht. Jeden Moment müsste der Fahrer auftauchen. Alles gerichtet? Und pass auf dich auf. Auch wenn Blunt sagt es ist nicht gefährlich ist es meistens trotzdem gefährlich."  
Ich ging runter, nahm meine Taschen mit und aß. Jack hatte mir Pancakes zubereitet, das würde im Moment wahrscheinlich die beste Mahlzeit seien bis ich auf den Campus kommen würde.

6:25 in 5 Minuten müsste der Fahrer ankommen. Und da klingelte es schon ein MI6 Fahrer kam und schon ging die Fahrt ins Heim los.


	4. Ankunft Alex

Disclaimer: I do not own anything all Charakters are Robert Muchmore or Anthony Horowitz

**Das Heim**

Als Alex im Heim ankommt ist es gerade 8 Uhr. Alex wird ins Büro gebracht und einer Frau vorgestellt. Ihr Name ist Zara, sie erklärt, dass sie nur eine Zeit lang da ist bis die Kollegin wieder gesund ist. Sie fragt Alex nach seinen Talenten und Hobbys. Als er frage wieso sie denn wissen will ob er Sprachen lerne oder Kampfsport, sagt sie, dass in einer Liste die Sachen wo die Kinder machen aufgeführt werden und geschaut wird ob es möglich ist, dass die Kinder es machen können.

**Alex PoV**

Schlechte Lüge für jemanden der eine hohe Stellung bei Cherub hat. Sie ist eindeutig von denen, man erkennt es eindeutig an ihrem Verhalten und ihren fragen. Danach hat sie mir das Zimmer gezeigt und gesagt, dass ich mit einem gewissem James Adams in dem Zimmer seien werde. Der Junge soll 14 sein also so alt wie ich eigentlich bin. Ich fange schon mal an meine Sachen einzuräumen, dann habe ich mehr Zeit und könnte eventuell eine kleine Falle für James vorbereiten.

Das Zimmer hat ein Fenster, zwei Betten und je einen Schrank und ein Schließfach für jeden. Ich nehme das linke Bett und den dazugehörigen Schrank und das Schließfach, von dort kann man am besten nach draußen sehen. Ich habe gerade fertig meine Kleider ausgeräumt und in den Schrank geräumt. Die Gadgets habe ich in das Schließfach mit den Wertsachen. Oben drauf habe ich die Tasche gelegt und ein paar Bücher und alte Kleidungsstücke, sodass es aussieht als wäre da nichts wichtiges. Das Handy und die Kleidung mit den Gadgets habe ich aufs Bett gelegt. Nachdem ich das Schloss am Schließfach befestigt habe, ziehe ich die Gadgetkleidung an und stecke das Handy ein.

So das wäre erledigt, jetzt muss ich nur noch die Überraschung für James vorbereiten. Ich gieße eine Flasche verdünntes rotes Wasser auf das für ihn bestimmte Bett und lege dazu ein paar Texte wie James du Verlierer und so hin. Mein Ziel ist, dass er sich aufregt, sodass er mich angreift und wenn er mich angreift besiege ich ihn, da ich glücklicherweise besser ausgebildet bin und dann schlage ich ihn K.O und werde ihn mithilfe einiger Gegenstände an den Schrank fesseln. Blunt hat ja nicht gesagt wie ich ihn beeindrucken soll und so hätte ich noch meinen Spaß und könnte sehen ob er besser ausgebildet ist.  
Bis er kommt kann ich ja mit Spanischhausaufgaben anfangen. Wenn er kommt sollte ich das weglegen, denn eigentlich sollte ich nur gut Deutsch und Französich können, aber nicht perfekt.

**Zara PoV**

Der Junge Alex wirkte etwas misstrauisch auf meine Fragen beantwortete sie aber dann. Er sagt er könne Französisch und Deutsch nur normal seine Aufzeichnungen zeigen aber was anders. Vor allem die in die Tasche gesteckten Bücher ließen darauf hinweisen, dass er perfekt oder beinahe perfekt Deutsch kann.  
Hoffentlich hat er nicht bemerkt, dass ich raus finden wollte ob er geeignet ist.

Er wirkte auf mich persönlich etwas älter als 12, ich hätte ihn von der Größe auf 14 geschätzt, und von seinem Verhalten und seinem Gesichtsausdruck eher für einen erwachsenen Mensch der schon viel schlimmes gesehen hatte eingeschätzt, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er nur eine schlimme Kindheit. Intelligent und aufgeweckt schien er, und ein Schwächling war er auf keinen Fall, aber ob er geeignet ist würde sich noch zeigen. James sollte heute um 14 Uhr ankommen. Er würde mit dem Jungen in ein Zimmer kommen, dann könnte er auch seine Sachen durchschauen und sehen ob seine Sachen Aufschluss geben, außer James sollte noch Bethany und Kyle mitkommen. Hoffentlich würden wir ein paar Rekruten finden.


	5. Ankunft Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own anything all Charakters are Robert Muchmore or Anthony Horowitz

**James PoV**

Nachdem ich meinen Sachen gepackt hatte ging ich zu meinen Freunden und erfuhr, dass außer mir noch Bethany und Kyle mitkommen würden. Die Fahrt würde um 6 Uhr mit dem Zug losgehen und um 14 Uhr wären wir da. Ich würde mit einem gewissen Alex Mayer in einem Zimmer sein. Alex sollte schon da sein wenn wir ankommen würden. Kyle und ich hatten ausgemacht, dass wenn wir ihm begegnen würden, dass Kyle ihn zum Fußball spielen auffordern würde während ich dann Zeit hatte sein Zeugs zu durchsuchen.  
Dieser Alex war auch erst heute angekommen, also konnte er seine Sachen noch nicht so gut verstauen und es würde wahrscheinlich kein Schloss da seien umso einfacher für mich.

**Kyle PoV**

Ich durfte mit James und Bethany mit in das Kinderheim. Ich mochte Kinderheime nicht, das lag wahrscheinlich an meinen Kindheitserlebnissen. Ich hoffe wir finden bald einen neuen Rekruten umso früher können wir zurück zum Campus. Was mich wunderte war allerdings, dass Zara dieses mal dabei war, vielleicht lag es ja auch daran, das in diesem Kinderheim kein ehemaliger Cherub befand.

Als wir endlich da waren wurden wir von Zara abgeholt und sie begrüßte uns. Sie sagte auch, dass Alex, der heute angekommen war, auf sie älter wirkte als er war und, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er mehr konnte als er zeigte und das er vor allem aufmerksamer und misstrauischer die Umgebung und die Personen erkundete als es normal bei einem Kind war.  
Vielleicht irrte sie sich aber auch nur.

**James PoV**

Zara zeigt mir das Zimmer, als ich rein komme springt der Junge Alex gerade aus dem Fenster raus, dabei sind wir im 2ten Stock. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe und aus dem Fenster schaue sehe ich, dass Alex weg ist, das linke Bett ist besetzt, also werde ich das rechte nehmen müssen, dabei wäre das linke Bett besser, nachdem ich meine Sachen in den Schrank und Schließfach getan habe, will ich mal schauen was Alex in seinem Schrank hat, kommt Alex ein paar Sekunden später als ich angefangen habe sein Schloss zu knacken ins Zimmer.

"Was tust du an meinen Sachen?", fragt Alex und schuppst mich aufs Bett. Als ich aufstehen möchte, bemerke ich, dass irgendwas nasses an meinem T-Shirt ist und sehe im Spiegel, dass mein T-Shirt blutrot ist. Als ich mein Bett genauer betrachte sehe ich, dass er das ganze Bett mit diesem blutroten Wasser gedränkt hat und überall sind Zettel auf dem Bett auf dem steht,dass ich ein Verlierer wäre und vor allem er weiß meinen richtigen Namen. Wütend will ich mich auf ihn stürzen, doch er ist kaum bin ich auf seiner Seite weg und als ich mich umdrehen will, spüre ich einen harten Schlag und liege auf dem Boden und als ich schreien will das er aufhören soll tritt er mich und dann wird alles Schwarz.

**Kyle PoV**

Nachdem ich mein Zeug ausgepackt habe und ich mich umgezogen habe, will ich zu James gehen. Als ich das Zimmer betrete, bleibt mein Mund vor Schock offen. James hängt onmächtig, auf SAS Niveau verschnürrt, mit blutrotem Hemd am Schließfach. An seinem Hemd hängt ein Zettel auf dem steht: Ich warne euch. Ich mag es nicht wenn man meine Sachen nicht in Ruhe lässt, werde ich ungemütlich. James hat mich verrärgert, aber wenn ihr mich noch mehr verärgert, wird noch schlimmeres passieren. Als ich Alex frage ob er es wäre, sagt er, dass er es nicht war. Als ich ihn frage warum er ihn nicht befreit hat oder wieso er nicht Hilfe geholt hat oder Zara sagt er in russisch: Почему? Он сам виноват(1)

Alex kann russisch? Uns sagte man nur das er gut Deutsch und Französisch kann, von Russisch hatte man nichts erwähnt. Als ich versuche James losszubekommen und es nicht schaffe und Alex sage, dass er mir gefälligst helfen soll, lacht er nur und sagt,dass er keine Lust hat. Wenn ich versuche ihn mit zu Zara zu ziehen, da er ja freiwillig nicht mitkommt, ist er plötzlich weg und schon liege ich auf dem Boden. ich will ihn fragen, was los ist und er tritt auf mich und alles um mich herum wird schwarz.

**Zara PoV**

Es ist 16 Uhr, eigentlich sollten James und Kyle schon da sein, nachdem Bethany und ich 15 Minuten warten und die zwei immer noch nicht kommen entscheiden wir uns zu den Zimmern der Zwei zu gehen. Als wir bei James und diesem Jungen Alex reinkommen stockt uns der Atem. James hängt an seinem Schließfach verschnürrt, onmächtig und mit blutroten T-Shirt und als wir uns umdrehen sehen wir wie dieser Junge Alex gerade dran ist Kyle's zweite Hand an dem Schrank festzumachen, die andere Hand und die Beine sind schon am Schrank. Auch Kyle ist onmächtig und sein T-Shirt ist ebenfalls blutrot. Als ich Alex frage warum er das macht sagt er " Die wollten mein Zeugs durchwühlen und James hat mich angegriffen. Ich habe James besiegt und dann an das Schließfach als Warnung gehängt und Kyle wollte mich zu dir bringen, aber ich wollte es nicht, also habe ich ihn besiegt und ebenfalls an den Schrank gehängt."  
"Du kannst doch nicht einfach andere Menschen so verletzen! Bethany und du helfen mir jetzt die zwei ab zubinden!" Alex murrt, und sagt, dass seine Klassenkameraden bis auf seinen Freund alle Druggie nennen,weil er über die Hälfte des Schuljahres nach dem Tot seines Onkels krank war, da hat er sich gegen sie gewährt und die Welt wäre doch sowieso ungerecht und es gibt verrückte, die alle Schulkinder töten möchten, nukleare Waffen haben, Terroristenorganisationen einen töten und so weiter, schließlich hilft er und bindet beide mit zwei schnellen Handgriffen ab. Der Junge ist echt ein Mysterium. Und warum kann er zwei Personen die eigentlich besseren Kämpfer seien müssen besiegen und woher vor allem kann er diese Verschnürrung, normalerweise können das nur die wo in der SAS sind. Aber es wäre ein Versuch ihn als Rekrut aufzunehmen, allerdings sollten wir ihn noch ein paar Tage beobachten.

(1) Warum? Er war doch selber Schuld.


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything all Charakters are Robert Muchmore or Anthony Horowitz

**Zara PoV**

Nachdem wir James und Kyle abgebunden haben und auf die Betten gelegt haben um sie auf Verletzungen zu untersuchen, merken wir wie Alex's Gesichtsausdruck von dem ausdruckslosen Gesicht in ein freundliches, bestürztes Gesichtsausdruck umwandelt.

**Alex PoV**

War das ich? Bestürzt merke ich, dass ich die zwei Jungen nicht nur abgewehrt sondern verletzt und verunstaltet habe. Dabei habe ich doch nur einen Moment überlegt was ich machen könnte und plötzlich hatte ich mich an all meine Missionen erinnert und dann wache ich wie aus Trance aus und sehe was ich angestellt habe. Ich muss mich selber besser kontrollieren können, wenn das auf einer Mission passieren würde, ich sollte doch den von MI6 angeboten Psychologen nehmen.  
"Entschuldigung, normalerweise reagiere ich nicht so, ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Beide müssten, aber eigentlich nur kurz onmächtig seien, und jeden Moment aufwachen, es tut mir Leid."

**James PoV**

Mein ganzer Körper tat mir weh, wo von kam das? Ich öffnete vorsichtig die Augen, nur um in die Gesichter einer besorgten Zara,einer etwas besorgten Bethany und einem merkwürdigerweise besorgtem Alex zu schauen. Was war nochmal passiert? Ach ja, ich wollte Alex Sachen durchsuchen dann ist er wütend geworden, ein Streit und schließlich mein Verlust von dem Kampf.  
Ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf und sah, dass Kyle das selbe tat. Wie konnte dieser Junge uns beide so besiegen.  
"Kyle, was ist passiert?"

"Ich kam in das Zimmer um zu schauen wo du bliebst, dann sah ich dich angebunden, mit deinem T-Shirt blutrot, an deinem Schrank.  
Ich fragte Alex ob er es war und er verneinte. Ich fragte dann warum er dir nicht geholfen oder Hilfe geholt hatte und er sagte irgendetwas auf russisch. Dann wollte ich ihn mit zu Zara bringen, aber er wollte nicht. Ich zog an seinem Arm und plötzlich war alles Schwarz. Und dann bin ich aufgewacht und mein Körper hat geschmerzt."

"Warum hast du mich eigentlich angegriffen und wie ich vermute auch Kyle?"

Der Junge, Alex meinte entschuldigend " Ja ich habe euch beide angegriffen, besiegt und an den Schrank gehängt und es tut mir auch Leid das wollte ich nicht, weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren ist."

Dieser Junge ist mir ein Mysterium. Den einen Moment der gefährlich wirkende Junge und in nächstem Moment der nette Junge von Nebenan. Wie kann man nur so wechselhaft sein und vorallem war das nur eine Ausnahme das er gerade so war oder ist das immer so wechselnd. Ich sollte mich vor ihm in Acht nehmen, denn kämpfen konnte er und er wäre sicher ein guter Rekrut, aber nur wenn er sich nicht immer so verhalten würde.

"Neustart?",fragte er "wir sind uns auf dem falschen Fuß begegnet."  
Kyle und ich sagten ja und darauf antwortete er "Hallo, mein Name ist Alex und wie heißt ihr?"

"Kyle"

"James"

Vielleicht würden wir doch gut miteinander auskommen. Gemeinsam räumten wir die entsandene Unordnung auf und Kyle und ich zogen uns um. Zara meinte zu mir und Kyle, dass wir uns morgen wegen der Rekrutierungsmission absprechen würden.


End file.
